


The Cabin

by bellassertive



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellassertive/pseuds/bellassertive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of friends meet up for a week up in a cabin for New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night One part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, so this is my first story I've posted in years. This plot popped up in my head after watching someone play the game Until Dawn. I recommend doing the same because it was awesome to watch. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ps. all mistakes are mine

A sigh escapes my lips as I put my car in park and pull the key out of the ignition, killing the engine and cutting off the faint sound of music playing Back To The Shack by Weezer through the radio.

I lean my head back against the head rest and slump back into my seat after the four hour car ride to Wells family cabin. 

Through my rear view mirror, a dark wooden cabin with dark green shudders and roof tiles can be seen. The remains of yesterdays light snowfall are stuck to the ground, parts of the roof, and tree branches surrounding the cabin. 

Reaching across to the passenger seat, I grab my purse and shove my keys into the front pocket. 

Taking a moment to ready myself, I step out of the warmth of my car into the below freezing weather. Speed walking with my hands tucked up under my arms while the chilly wind smacks me in the face. 

I pull on the trunk door handle and swing it open, pulling out my suitcase to quickly to drop it to the asphalt with a loud thud. I slam the trunk close and spin around to head towards the front doors of the cabin. 

Seconds after taking one step on the first stair leading up to the wrap around porch of the cabin, one of the double doors fly open to reveal my oldest best friend Wells with a wide smile spread across his face and arms wide open stand in front of me.

"You made it!" I return the smile and wrap my arms around his neck as he tightens his arms around my torso in a warm hug. 

"It's been too long, Wells." We separate seconds later and he offers to take my suitcase before allowing me to walk in first. 

"Two years, and may I remind you, you were the one to move four hours away from everyone." Wells responds, placing down my suitcase at the bottom of the large staircase before turning to face me. 

Starting from the top button, I unbutton each one down the front of my jacket and peel it off my arms, placing it onto one of the hooks that were nailed into the wall next to the front doors. 

"Well considering I finally choose Painting as my major, I thought, mine as well go all out and go to the best school." 

"Or maybe to get away from your mother?" he questions me, one of his eyebrows lifting up.

Groaning and plopping down onto the small bench next to the front door, "Okay, maybe I'm avoiding her slightly but who wouldn't after what she did?" 

Wells strolls over towards me to sit down, placing his right arm around my shoulders. He stares at me with a serious look, "Clarke, if I had known you were going to be avoiding your mom for this long, I would have never told you the truth."

"No," I shake my head. "I'm so glad you told me. Otherwise, I would have not known that my mom knew about what happened to my dad. I would still be thinking that it was a freak accident when in reality he was sick for a long while." I can begin to feel a knot forming in my throat while tears threaten to spill down my cheeks.

Noticing my change in emotion, Wells rubs my arm up and down in an attempt to comfort me. 

Two years ago my father was rushed to the hospital after having a seizure on the job. Wells and I were interns at The Ark Medical Center where my mother is the top Neurosurgeon. Turns out that the chemo my dad was taking for the tumor in his brain reacted badly with other medication he was taking, causing him to have violent seizures on the way to the hospital. Before he even made it, his heart stopped. The EMT's were able to bring him back two times. The third time he flat lined, they weren't able to resuscitate him.

My mom tried to act like she hadn't had known about the tumor before then. Wells was working one night when he over heard a conversation between her and a fellow doctor talking about it. 

Wells being the great best friend he is couldn't not tell me shortly after, causing my mother and I to get huge argument. 

I announced choosing to change my major and school shortly after that incident. I wanted what would have made me happy and what would have made my dad proud.

Reaching my hand up to wipe away the tears that had fallen, I get up off the bench and take a few deep breaths. 

Wells stands up seconds after, "Jasper and Monty got here just before you. They're in the kitchen hopefully not catching anything on fire." 

His joke was an attempt to lighten up the mood and it worked well, it causes me to laugh.

"We better go check on them then." I respond and Wells smiles at me again. I can tell this one isn't a real one because his eyes only displayed sadness. 

We migrate from the foyer through the hallway that lead to the cabins living room. Pictures hung from the walls displaying happy family portraits, dorky school pictures, and funny group photos.

Early memories flood my mind quickly, pushing back the thoughts of my father and mother in a small imaginary corner, to be thought of later.

"Clarke!" 

Shouts pull me away from my daydreaming. I only then realize I'm standing in the living room before two skinny looking men come barreling towards me. 

Jasper and Monty trap me in their arms and sandwich me in between them.

A loud laugh come out of my mouth as I snake my arms around them, pulling them closer. 

"Oh Clarke, it feels like it's been ages since we last saw you." Monty says happily, then both pull away quickly. 

"When Wells told us you were coming, you would not believe the excitement of everyone. I couldn't tell who one squealed the loudest, Octavia or Monty?" Jasper told me while grinning towards Monty.

Wells chuckles to himself while leaning against the back of the couch.

"Dude, It wasn't a squeal. It was a manly sound of excitement. Not a squeal." declares Monty, brushing off Jasper's comment with a slight change of tone from his normal one to a more masculine one. 

"Mhmm.. Okay, Monty." Jasper puts his hands up mockingly, obvious sarcasm pouring from that statement. 

Monty rolls his eyes and walks back to the pile of food that laid on top of a plate. 

"Ew, what is that?" I point to the brown, purple, and orange goop that was spread across a pile of chips. My face scrunches up in disgust.

"Oh, that! Monty and I wanted to try making peanut butter and jelly nachos." Jasper states, grabbing a chip with some goop and popping it into his mouth. 

He hmm's in response to himself, "Yeah, this doesn't taste good warmed up." 

Jasper hurries over to the sink to spit it out, all of us in the room look away at the gross sight. 

"Clarke, I dare you to try it." Monty says in a challenging tone with a devilish grin spread across his face.

I burst out in laughter, "Absolutely not."

"Awww common', Clarke, don't be such a chicken!" he responds with disapproval.

"Yeah, Clarke, don't be a chicken." Wells chimes from the couch, snickering to himself.

From the sink Jasper starts to cluck like a chicken at me and soon after that, Monty and Wells join him. 

After a few seconds of loud goofy clucking coming from the men who are acting like immature boys, I cave in, "Alright, alright!"

I shake my head and contain my laughter, "I'll do it." 

The guys perk up excitingly, "But.."

Monty groans, "Oh no, but what?"

"I get to have the big room."

"Aww common! That's not fair, I tried the chips first!" whines Jasper.

"Uh, no. You ate them willingly. You guys," I point my index finger towards all of them, "are daring me to do this. So I'm saying if I eat it, I get to have the big room." 

They all groan and soon respond with "Fine" and "Okay".

A smirk forms from my lips as I walk up to the plate, I pluck one from around the side that doesn't have as much gunk on it and place it in my mouth. 

I can see all three guys eyes widen while watching me chew the nasty chip. 

The combination of the peanut butter and jelly isn't bad but add cheese with a tortilla chip, warmed up, made my stomach instantly turn.

They all start chuckling at the faces I make as I chew the cheesy pb&j chip. I forcefully swallow it and open my mouth to show I ate it all.

"Aye! You did it!" Jasper says while laughing at me. Monty goes to fill a glass of water for me, a goofy looking displayed across his face while handing it to me. 

I take the glass eagerly, bringing the glass up to my lips to wash out the nasty taste that remains in my mouth.

"Ugh, gross. You guys suck." The three laugh at me again. 

Strolling over to the couch, I plop myself next to Wells.

"Looks like someone got a bit more daring in their time of leave, huh Princess?" a voice speaks with humor dripping from it behind me.

My eyes widen, I place my empty glass of water on the coffee table in front of me and whip around quickly to find the one and only Bellamy Blake standing in the corridor between the hallway and living room.

A navy blue pom beanie is placed around the top of his head. His brown curly hair spilling out from under it. His normally freckled cheeks and nose are a tent of red from the freezing weather outside. To match his hat, I see that he has on a puffy blue winter jacket on and black gloves fitted around his hands.

"Oh great, Blake.. You're here." my shoulder slumps down and I roll my eyes, making sure that Bellamy sees it.

Bellamy chuckles, "What, were you expecting it to be someone else?"

"As if I would tell you that.." I respond back with a slight smirk.

I catch him return the same smirk before we hear a series of grunts come from down the hallway.

"Yeah, let's just leave the tiny girl to pull all the bags up the front steps all by herself!" Octavia yells from the front door, sliding the last suitcase over the door frame before slamming the door shut.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry O!" Bellamy rushes down the hallway to go help her.

A giggle escapes my lips and from the corner of my eye, Wells looks over at me.

I turn to him, "What?" I tuck a piece of hair that fell out from the braid behind my ear, trying to hide the blush that's spreading across my cheeks.

"What was that right there?"

"Nothing? I don't know what you're talking about.."

Wells scoffs and just stares at me, "That didn't seem like nothing, Clarke."

I shrug my shoulders and stand up, avoiding anymore eye contact with him. 

"Welp, since I got the big room, I need to bring my bags up there and unpack." I say aloud, glancing over towards where Monty and Jasper are sitting around the island counter in the kitchen.

They both have an unamused look, which causes me to giggle.

Strolling over to the end of the staircase, I notice that Bellamy and Octavia's bags are gone. I'm guessing they probably went to claim their rooms already. 

\- - - - - -

About an hour has passed by and I was able to unpack my clothes and put them away in the chest of drawers that sat directly across the large king bed. 

I had enough clothes to last me a few weeks even though we are only here for a week for New Years Eve, which is tomorrow. You never know what can happen.

Taking out a comfy pair of sweat pants and a pink sweater, I head towards the master bathroom to take a quick shower. 

Setting down the folded clothes on the counter between the double sinks, I walk over to start the water to the standing shower located in the far right corner of the bathroom. 

I pull off my clothes and go into the linen closet that's next to the toilet room, grabbing a towel and setting it close to the shower.

By now, the room started to fog up due to the steam from the shower.

I step in and turn around to let the hot water hit my back. A sigh leaves my lips as the water warms me up quickly.

Doing my usual routine, I start with shampooing my hair and shaving my armpits. I lift my left arm to start on that one, dragging the razor down, shaving away the hairs that grew since the last time I shaved.

I proceed to the right armpit when I hear the familiar clicking of the bathroom door closing.

I freeze in my position.

The glass doors go up above my head so I can't look over them. The steam from the hot water fogged up the already foggy looking shower door so I can't see who could be in the room. 

I squint my eyes, concentrating on trying to see who's on the other side of the glass.

"Hello?" I question, loud enough for them to hear.

I get no response. 

It takes seconds for me to realize that my heart beat has quickened. 

"Is anyone in here?" I call out again and still no response.

I back up to the side of the shower, so no one can see me though the glass if they can't already.

My eyes widen at the sight of a dark figure appearing on the other side of the glass. It reaches towards the shower handle and I quickly try to cover up any private part I have. 

"This isn't funny!" I cross my legs, one in front of the other and I have a arm placed in front of my breasts, covering them. I hold out the razor in an attempt to protect myself from whoever is about to open the door.

To be continued...


	2. Night One Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHH! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this!! I seriously didn't want to make people wait forever but I felt so intimidated by the amount of feedback I got from the first chapter, I got stuck because I didn't want it to suck. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos though! I seriously wasn't expecting so many people like this story. I was really nervous to hear back from people on how they liked it since I'm not really that big of a writer LOL but here it is!

I back up to the side of the shower, so no one can see me though the glass if they can't already.

My eyes widen at the sight of a dark figure appearing on the other side of the glass. It reaches towards the shower handle and I quickly try to cover up any private part I have.

"This isn't funny!" I cross my legs, one in front of the other and I have a arm placed in front of my breasts, covering them. I hold out the razor in an attempt to protect myself from whoever is about to open the door.

\- - - - - - -

It takes me awhile to notice I stopped breathing. I take a deep breath in as the figure gets darker, inching closer towards the door. Besides the sound of water hitting the marble floors of the shower, I can almost hear the beating of my heart in my ears.

In reality it's only been a few seconds but at this moment, it feels like it's been an eternity.

The dark figure on the other side of the glass slowly grabs a hold of the outer handle to the shower door, my body reacts and I fly myself back into the left corner of the shower giving myself as much distance as I can from whoever is about to open the door.

My arm stretches out in front of me, with the razor gripped tightly in my left hand in defense.

The shower door swings open quickly, revealing Raven holding a bucket of water and ice with an evil smirk spread across her face.

I let out a gasp and shriek seconds later, reacting to the surge of freezing water being thrown on me.

"WHAT THE HELL, RAVEN?!" I yell as my body starts to shiver. Dropping the razor I was holding, my body shrinks up from the cold and I use my arms as a shield to cover my nakedness from Raven.

Raven has dropped the bucket on to the ground as she bursts out laughing. While leaning over, she wraps her arms around her stomach as she cackles even harder.

In between snorts, Raven replies, "The guys dared me to throw ice water on you while you were in the shower."

Raven takes deep breaths trying to calm herself down, wiping away the tears of laughter that had fallen down her red cheeks.

"You should be the one to know I don't back down from a dare. When I found out that you claimed the big room by doing an little dare, I had to get pay back for the people who weren't even here yet to be able to counter claim." I step out quickly to grab the door, swinging it shut with a grunt. Stepping under the stream of hot water quickly, my body relaxes while the water warms me up.

"I can not believe you just did that.." I reply speechlessly. I put my head under the water to rinse out the shampoo that was still in my hair that started to drip down my back and face.

"I thought you were some creep from the construction zone that could have snuck in the cabin or something." My body shivers with relief.

I hear Raven chuckle after the clanking sound of the bucket being picked up and being placed on the sink counter.

"I can already see a possible prank war happening this week. The amount of immature adults in this place makes me think so." I mumble an agreeable response back while squeezing conditioner into the palm of my hand and bringing my hands to my head, rubbing the conditioner all into my hair.

"Clarke, lighten up! This whole week is going to be kick ass so let loose for once and have fun."

I sigh and respond, "I'll lighten up when I'm not getting freezing water thrown on me in the shower." Once all the conditioner is in my hair, I bring my hands under the water, rising them clean. Then I reach down, grabbing the razor that fell out of my hands earlier, I start to shave my legs.

Ravens voice becomes louder, letting me know that she's standing closer to the foggy shower door, "Okay, I admit it, my prank was a little mean but you can't say that if it were someone else you wouldn't have laughed."

I can't help but smirk, "That's probably true." A giggle escapes my lips.

"If it were Bellamy, you would have laughed." Raven points out.

Before I can help it, my heart speeds up at the mention of his name.

"Hmmm, yeah, I would have laughed."

Raven puts her face up against the door, "So, I have a confession.." She starts off.

"What kind of confession? And am I going to like it?" I say before switching over to my other leg, bringing the razor up along the side of my calf.

"Oh you'll love it, I maaay have brought Wick with me and he's probably downstairs."

"You brought Wick?" I gasp as I pause from shaving my leg.

Raven continues, "Yeah, I totally forgot to mention us starting to date."

I scoff, "You bitch, why didn't you tell me before now? And how long have you been dating?"

"Only a few weeks and we didn't want to say anything to anyone yet. You know how we get.."

Oh boy did I know...

Raven and Wick met each other during college. They shared a class together freshman year since their majors are both similar. Wick sat down next to her and talked to her everyday for the whole class period. Raven complained to me about him over the phone when ever we got the chance to talk to each other. She would tell me how he would make smart comments under his breath in response to the crazy teacher they had. He was meaning to make Raven laugh, which she knew but she never would give in, even though one time I got her to admit that she thought he was pretty funny.

I shake my head before feeling my legs, making sure I shaved all the hair off of them.

"Well I'm happy for you guys, finally you guys came to your senses." Placing the razor onto the small ledge on the side of the shower wall, I turn myself around to put my head under the water so that I could rinse out the conditioner.

Raven lets out a laugh as she backs away from the shower. "Yeah, now that only leaves you and Blake to come to each others senses."

I can instantly assume a smirk is placed onto Raven's face as she finishes her sentence.

Even though she can't see me, my eyes roll before a smile breaks out onto my face.

"Oh hush Raven, you know that will never happen." I respond.

Raven groans from outside the shower, "I'm tired of seeing you guys bicker like an old married couple, you guys need to just get right down to doing the dirty with each other and all will be good again, trust me, I know!"

I laugh as I turn the knob to the shower off, the sound of the water hitting the shower floor coming to a stop causing for silence to fill the bathroom. Outside the shower door is a tower rack with a light pink towel hung over it. I push open the door just enough for me to reach out and grab the towel. Wrapping it around me and tucking the corner of the towel so it doesn't fall down, I swing open the door to see Raven; who is wearing dark skinny jeans with her favorite red hoodie, sported with a hair of black beat up combat boots is sitting on the closed toilet, eyes cased down towards her nails, picking away the black chipped nail polish.

Stepping out onto the white fuzzy rug that sat on the ground outside of the shower, I close the shower door and walk over to where my clothes were sitting on the sink counter. I look over towards Raven again. As if feeling my gaze, she glances up from her nails towards me.

"What?"

My eyebrows rise up as my eyes dart from her to the door of the bathroom that leads into the master bedroom and back to her.

"Get out! I need to get dressed."

Raven scoffs, "I literally just saw you naked a few minutes ago."

"Dude, I was covering myself."

While giggling Raven responds, "You do realize that you were flailing around in the shower after I threw the ice water onto you, right?"

My eyes roll as my arm shoots up to point towards the door, "Out!"

Raven's giggles turn into laughs as she stands up from sitting on the toilet. She strolls over to grab the bucket and heads towards the door.

Turning towards me again, Raven says to me,"If I totally didn't have a boyfriend and weren't straight, I'd so be on you like white on rice girl."

We both let out a loud laugh as Raven closes the door to the bathroom, leaving me in the room alone once again with my face red as a tomato.

I know Raven knows where I stand with my sexuality. We always joke around with each other because we are both comfortable with ourselves and also like to mess around with whoever is around to hear our pick up lines. I shake my head, letting out the reminder of my giggles before untucking my towel to wipe myself off before wrapping the towel around my hair, twisting it into a complicated knot on top of my head so that it doesn't come untwisted and fall onto the ground.

Grabbing each article of clothing and putting them on, I head out into the master bedroom.

But before I can get anymore than two steps out the door, someone grabs my arms from behind. I let out a scream as they yank me towards their chest, letting go of my arms so that they could wrap them around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this next one as much as the first, just know that where I want to be taking this story is later on down the road ;)
> 
> Here's some questions you can answer in the comments:  
>  _Were you expecting it to be Raven? How do you like Raven in the story, anything I need to change or add? Do you guys like that Wicken is a thing? How did you like the play flirting between Clarke and Raven? Who do you think grabbed Clarke? AND what do you exect to happen in the later chapters?_
> 
> That's all for today! Let me know what you guys think and I promise I won't keep you guys waiting as long. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo cliff hanger 
> 
> Any guesses on who could be on other the other side of the shower door?
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please let me know!


End file.
